


Simple Wants

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Dialogue Heavy, I made Lazu too much like Tamaki I apologize, M/M, but modern au, shinkai is a flighty eccentric hobo and sardinia takes him in, with magic but you dont see much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: “Oh my God, Shinkai has a sugar daddy,” Erin blurts. Shinkai tilts his head in confusion.“What's a ‘sugar daddy’?”“Someone who gives you free stuff for being with them,” Lazu answers.Shinkai thinks about it.“Then, yes. I suppose Sardinia is my sugar daddy.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adjusted the ages according to my headcanons for the hoshimeguri universe. So because Sardinia calls Shinkai boy in the translations I've read I imagine he is younger. And I just felt like Sardinia and Orion would be the same age. Most of the attendant gang (minus curse and vega and plus hope) are like 18-20.
> 
> The second chapter is a quick drabble of soft fluff that didn't fit too much with the first chapter!
> 
> You may be wondering if I have anything better to do than churn out dumb fics and the answer is yes I do but procrastination station, babyyyyyyy

Erin has known Shinkai for a while. His first encounter with him was on the rooftop of an abandoned building. Erin was hiding in wait for his target, seemingly alone. Shinkai had scared the shit out of him then, appearing out of nowhere and suddenly talking about aiming a bit more to the left.

It's what he ended up doing, shooting by accident in his surprise. He ended up missing his target and chasing Shinkai throughout the building to pay for his crimes. The sly bastard slipped out of his grasp and he managed to instead be caught by his own target: Orion of Lama.

Perhaps he should thank him for that. Being hired as Orion’s personal assistant (and bodyguard) was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

It wasn't his last encounter with the kid. (And what a surprise it was to learn he was younger than him. By like a handful of months but it counts, Lazu, it  _ counts _ .)

He finds him everywhere. Telling fortunes at the roadside, climbing trees to find missing kites, shopping for hats in thrift stores. He learns Shinkai is homeless but manages through couchsurfing. He would help people using his ‘foresight’ and they reward him with shelter. Then he flits away to wherever his inner vision or whatever calls him.

It gets him in trouble sometimes. More than once has he found Shinkai being confronted by angry strangers for loitering, invasion of privacy or, on one occasion, breaking and entering. Maybe he doesn't need to thank Shinkai after all. The amount of times he's saved his ass should be repayment enough.

He's not the only one. Hope, Coda and Lazu eventually join the ‘Shinkai Watch’. 

(He has never actually seen Lazu intervene in a Shinkai Situation. Though there were many times he's found the two sitting quietly together as some form of chaos happens two meters away.)

He is homeless by choice. He has no want for any material possessions outside of his flute, which he surprisingly cares for very well, and whatever wide brimmed hat catches his fancy. It takes Hope’s puppy dog eyes to get him to wear the new shirt they got him. Last he saw Shinkai, they still couldn't get him to try a different poncho. Erin even volunteered his own puppy dog eyes to no success. They may have to recruit Coda to sway him.

(Recruiting Coda himself will be difficult but Erin has Fang’s number, he has his ways.)

It seems no swaying is needed, however, as Shinkai walks into Hope’s cafè dressed head to toe in brand new clothing. And is he dreaming or are those new glasses? And is his hair  _ trimmed? _

Erin can feel his jaw drop. Hope nearly walks into a wall with the dishes staring at Shinkai. Coda himself has dropped his cookie mid bite onto his plate. Even Lazu lowered his sunglasses to do a double take.

Shinkai waves at them from the entryway, ignoring their shocked faces.

_ “ _ What happened to you?” Erin whispers, like Shinkai wearing boots instead of flip flops is an unknown horror and not the God-gifted miracle it actually is. 

Shinkai looks at himself. He even does a twirl to check what Erin could possibly be talking about. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He questions when his search turns fruitless.

“You're wearing clothes!” Hope cheers.

“I thought I do that often.”

“New clothes! Where did you get this?” Hope plays with Shinkai’s new poncho. It is a similar dark blue to his old one but the material is softer and new, embroidered patterns decorate the cloth in gold, “It's so soft!”

Hope rubs his cheek against the poncho as Coda examines the two from afar skeptically. 

“We don't see you for weeks and you come back decked in new clothes. Where did you get all this?”

“A friend gave them to me. I live in his house now,” Shinkai explains. 

Everyone freezes. Shinkai, wayward self-proclaimed bard and fortune teller who has never slept in one place for more than three nights in a row, is living in a house. 

“Someone kidnapped Shinkai,” Lazu quietly gasps. And honestly, Erin is coming to the same conclusion. Why would their nomadic friend ever live in a fixed location of his own free will? 

“No one has kidnapped me. He offered and I accepted.”

“That's a little suspicious isn't it? Why would anyone offer something like that and then buy you clothes as well if they didn't want anything in return?” Coda muses out loud. He sits down in front of Shinkai who has now taken a seat at a table by the door.

“Oh my God, Shinkai has a sugar daddy,” Erin blurts. Shinkai tilts his head in confusion.

“What's a ‘sugar daddy’?”

“Someone who gives you free stuff for being with them,” Lazu answers.

Shinkai thinks about it.

“Then, yes. I suppose Sardinia is my sugar daddy.”

“Let's not jump to conclusions,” Coda intervenes before they can go any further. Shinkai will most definitely go back to whoever this Sardinia is and ruin their entire relationship by calling him his sugar daddy. Which they don't want because Shinkai is finally wearing something other than the same rolled up sweatpants..

“Shinkai, why did this person- Sardinia was it?- why did he give you those things?” Coda prods further.

“I don't know.”

“Why not we start at the beginning? Tell us how you met Sardinia,” Hope says. He sits down with the two. Erin and Lazu join them. 

Shinkai hums as he gathers his thoughts, glancing to the side.

“I saw a pink white light that felt very warm and followed it. When I reached it, I felt an oppressing darkness. That is when I met Sardinia,” he turns to look at his friends, “I then told him his house will get robbed.”

“You told him his house will get robbed,” Erin wheezes. 

“Did it actually?” Hope asks.

“Yes. They were going to arrest me-”

“Arrest you?!” Coda hisses. 

“-but they had no evidence it was me. Sardinia questioned how I knew what was to happen. I explained about my premonitions and he found it fascinating.”

“And so he pseudo-adopted you slash sugar-babied you because of that,” Erin finishes for him. Shinkai nods in confirmation. 

“Did you see a vision that made you agree to go with him?” Coda asks. It would explain why he said yes to the man’s offers. Every one of them have offered Shinkai a permanent home at some point. He turned all of them down in favour of his own freedom to follow his visions. Yet this stranger has managed to tame their flighty friend.

Shinkai looks surprised at the question. He fiddles with his flute as he tries to think of an answer.

“No, I didn't. It's strange. I guess...I simply wanted to join him,” Shinkai shrugs.

It never occured to Erin that the concept of simply wanting something could be foreign to Shinkai but it makes sense all of a sudden. He was someone who dedicated his life to answering the visions that appear before him. It's why he lives the way he lives, binding himself to his foresight and nothing else. The only personal decisions Shinkai has ever made possibly were his choice in hats. And now, Sardinia.

Erin pats his shoulder, bringing Shinkai out of his thoughts. 

“I'm happy for you,” he smiles at him. 

“We all are,” Hope joins in. Coda and Lazu nod in agreement. 

He spots a light blush on Shinkai’s cheeks as he tries to hide behind the cloth of his scarf. He looks away in embarrassment and Erin and Hope coo at him. It's nice to see even Shinkai has a cute side to him.

The bell of Hope’s cafè door rings as someone enters the store, interrupting the moment. Everyone's head turns to see who it is. The sign on the door clearly says closed. Hope opens his mouth to apologise to the man when Shinkai speaks up first.

“Hello, Sardinia.”

That's when it clicks in Erin's head. He looks at the slim figure in flowing blue cloth, his pink eyes are bright like gems. They compliment his white hair perfectly. All features of the one royal family of the harbours.

He was Sardinia, the young heir to the Sirena family.

“So these are your friends,” he walks towards Shinkai, fingers brushing his cheek lightly (God he  _ is _ Shinkai’s sugar daddy), “My name is Sardinia. I have met you before, Erin of Lama and Lazu of Alba. And the two of you are?”

“My name is Hope and this is Coda, sir. It's nice to meet you. Shinkai was just talking about you.”

“He said you're his sugar daddy,” Lazu says because of course he does. Erin could actually feel the force of Coda’s facepalm from the other side of the table.

“Excuse me-”

The bell rings again, saving all of them from the possible fury of the most powerful mage of Sirena. The tall white-haired man that enters takes one look at Sardinia and his perpetual frown digs deeper. 

“Ah, it's you,” Orion scowls. 

“Ah, it's you,” Sardinia smiles coldly, “You've already subjected me to your dreadfully boring presentation and now you follow me here?”

“As if I would ever willingly meet you outside of work, Sardinia. I would rather die a cruel fate. I'm here for Erin.”

“Of course. How else would a grandfather like you be able to cross the street without his carer?”

“We are of the same age,” Orion growls under his breath.

“Yet you act like you're seventy-five,” Sardinia responds fluidly, “Though I suppose your childish temper tantrums balance things out.”

“I don't want to hear that from someone who spent three hours of negotiations to get your favourite shade of pink on the new monument.”

“I wouldn't expect a meathead like you to understand the importance of aesthetics.”

“Your  _ aesthetics _ costs us thousands!”

“And your rush for so-called  _ efficiency _ wastes quality!”

“Would anyone like some cake?!” Hope desperately shouts in an attempt to stop the fighting. Both Sardinia and Orion turn to the poor barista who is now regretting opening his mouth, “I-It has fruit so it's technically healthy!” 

They look at Hope’s sweaty nervous face then at the fruit and cream filled vanilla cake in his hands. They both separate from nearly strangling each other and pat down their clothes to retain composure. 

“I’ll take two slices of that to go, Hope,” Erin chimes in, breaking the resulting awkward silence.

“Would anyone like me to play a song?” Shinkai offers. And like that the tension bleeds out.

Sardinia laughs, bright and briefly. Erin watches as he takes Shinkai’s hand who follows obediently to stand by him. None of the antagonism from before is left on his slight face as he looks at Shinkai with a gentle smile.

“Perhaps next time. I think it's about time we head home, Shinkai.”

“If that's what you wish.” Shinkai lets the man caress his face, Sardinia’s expression is so fond that Erin feels like looking away. But when he looks at Shinkai instead, he sees a small smile as soft as Sardinia’s. His own heart feels warm looking at the two of them.

The two leave, hand in hand, the bell ringing as the door shuts behind them. Erin really is truly happy for them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble post first chapter of Shinkai being soft for Sardinia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't fit in the rest of the first chapter sobs

They still hold each other's hands as they sit in the back of the car on the way to the Sirenan household. The warmth from their clasped hands travels through Shinkai, setting a pleasant thrum under his skin. 

He is surprised to think that he wants this to last longer. He wants to hold Sardinia’s hand and rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He wants to lay against his thigh as he plays a song for him, slender fingers threading through his hair. He wants to curl up against Sardinia’s chest when they lie together and enjoy the rise and fall of each breath. He wants to sit by Sardinia, pressed against his side and fall asleep from the heat of his body. More than anything, he wants Sardinia to be happy. 

These wants are an unfamiliar melody. It is a new song that his fingers have yet to learn the rhythm to, still novel even after weeks of slowly increasing desires. The tune feels even stranger when he finds himself acting on such whims, moving for once without the guidance of colours and darkness.

He glances once more at Sardinia’s face. It's hard to see from where he lies on his shoulder but he can still spot the smile that graces his expression. His chest blooms with more of that unfamiliar melody.

To simply want for the sake of wanting. Perhaps one day this song will not feel so new.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 15/6/19
> 
> Doodled some shinkai from this au on my art twitter where I draw yamato every two months:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marshyartsy/status/1139995896110825473?s=20


End file.
